Lily Moon
by loverofanime84
Summary: In this chapter Lily and her mother finds out some bad news can she handle the news or will it change her life for ever? Well shill we find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone I'm new here and I wish I had know about this place sooner. I have a lots of books I have tipped on my laptop and would love to here your feed back on how my stories catch you interests thank you and can't wait to meet all of you...**_

**_Lilly Moon (Name of Book) _**

**I own/ wrote this book hope you like it...**

_**Ch. ~ 1 The bad news**_

_**I**_t all started on my 10th birthday.

I heard the phone ringing from outside and came running in.

**Is it Macy Gran and Papa Jim? **I asked,

"No!" said mother go back outside and play.

I will call you when I get off the phone.

Ok I said,** as I walked off pouting, **what felt like several hours later.

Mom called for me.

Lily come here please.

I could tell that mom was upset about something.

I walk around the corner Yes mother I said, did you want something.

Take a seat please she said.

I have something to tell you.

I sat down,

mother sat down on the chair beside me

and looked at me.

She had tears falling off her face she grabbed my hands into her hands.

I have some good news and some bad news she said.

Ok what's the good news I asked her in a silly way.

My mom said enough with the silliness lily.

Try to be series mom said angrily.

**I gulped,** sorry I said.

OK mom said, the good news is that we will be moving to

the place were your father grew up and its going to be permanent.

Its also were you have wanted to visit for a long time now.

I looked at my mom and smiled so big that my cheeks almost exploded.

The big city I screamed! Yes the big city of Cooly.

Yeah ! Yeah! I moving to the big City.

I yelled and danced around!

But there is still bad news mom reminded me.

**OK I gasped**, The bad news I asked her?

Mom looked at me and started to tear up again.

Umm... well I don't know any easy way of putting this your

Macy Gran and Papa Jim pasted away yesterday in a plain crash.

I looked at mom and the tears came falling down my face like a waterfall.

Lily I'm so sorry mom said, and we both held each other and cried.

_**Well that is it for now I will post two more Chapters let me know what you think **_

_**I would really like to know thank you loverofanime84... next **_

_**Ch.2~ Were father grew up... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **

**Chapter 1 it was lily's 10th Birthday and that the day before that her grandparents died in an unexpected plain crash. What a birthday present to find out something like that, talk about the worse birthday ever... But there is one thing good about it. she is going to move to were her father grew up in the city of Cooly. lets see if our little country girl can survives.**

**I**ts been one months since Macy Gran and Papa Jim passed.

Mom had sold the little farm we had.

I was in the field saying bye to Nina my paint horse.

Bye Nina I'm going to miss you very much.

Never forget that I will always love you.

_**She nayed at me...**_

I guess she was saying good bye as well.

I patted her head and she nudged me with her nose, I smiled.

Lily mom call, Its Time to go. Alright I calling back to her.

The pickup truck was all packed up we were ready to go.

I climbed into the truck, Mom gave the two old people that bought

our little farm the keys to everything, Ok that should about do it she said,

OK were off and away we went.

Mom looked at me here we go, she said with a smile.

It was a 2 hour drive to the nearest train station.

That's the country for yeah.

We pulled up to the train station.

Mom saw the person who wanted to by the old pickup.

He gave her some money and she gave him some

papers and the keys.

I wondered what they were talking about, but mom said it was none

of my concern. That I needed to were about being a kid.

We walked up to the train station to stand in line to buy some

train ticket.

When we got our tickets we sat on the bench outside to wait

for the train to arrive.

I fell asleep on the bench beside mom.

The train finally arrived.

_**The reason I knew was because it woke me up.**_

With a big thud, right off the bench I fell ouch I Cried my head.

Mom said, Oh my lily are you alright.

I shook my head yes she snickers and I did to.

Mom took my hand and we walked up to the train.

There was a man standing by the entrance.

When we got to him he asked, may I see your tickets please,

and my mom handed him our tickets.

Thank you he said, right this way and he took us to our sets

thank you said mom.

You have a nice day now Miss he said.

Who was that I asked mom, he is the ticket master mom told me.

What's a ticket Master? _**"I never met one"...**_ I asked her.

The ticket master makes sure that you bought a ticket

so you can ride the train.

he punches a hole in it to make sure he has seen your ticket.

Then when you get to your destination he takes it again and

pulls the bottom part of the ticket off.

The top part of your ticket you get to keep she explained to me.

Oh I see, thanks mom you help me to under stand with out

getting me confused.

So we were now on our way to the city of Cooly.

I looked over and saw a girl setting right behind us.

Hello I said, my name is Lily what's yours?

Morgan she said, I'm on my way to the city of Cooly.

What city or place are you headed?

I'm going to the city that's before Cooly city.

Its called Glades city Morgan said,

Its not as big as the city of Cooly Morgan had told me but close.

Its haft the size of Cooly city.

I have never been to the city before.

I told her, I'm from the country of Fares so I have no idea

how big it could be.

I told her, hum she said.

Hold on I told her let me ask my mother she is good at explaining things.

OK said Morgan, hey uh mom how big is the city of Cooly.

I asked her, well she said let me think its population is

of 1,200,000 people if not more. Mom said,

Wow I gulped that's a lot of people so its really big then.

OK thank you I told mom.

I turned around back toward Morgan.

So is there 600,000 people in the city you live in. I asked her.

Hum that is what the sin says out side of the city of Glades.

So yes that's right.

Your pretty smart she told me.

Thank you I said, we smiled at each other.

I looked out the window. Its dark all ready! yes mom said.

Alright Lily its time to sleep when you wake up we will

be in Glade city.

I will wake you so you can tell your new friend Morgan

goodbye before she gets off.

OK I told my mother. I kissed her good night.

Good night I called to Morgan.

Good night she called back to me and we both fell fast asleep.

That night I had a dream that Morgan had family in Cooly.

That we saw each other again and that her family lived one

streets down from us.

Lily mom taped my arm. Hum yes I'm awake!

Its time she told me.

Time to tell Morgan goodbye I asked.

I hope I meet you again one day she said. Here take this I told her.

I make them so I have more take it to remember me by.

I gave her a home made bracelet that my best friend Brittney who

lives in the country of Fares showed me how to make.

If we meet again I will show you how to make one.

OK thanks, said Morgan.

I will never forget you she told me.

I will not forget you I told her back.

As she got off I waved bye to her from the window as the train started to

take off again.

Bye she yelled Never forget me.

I will never ever forget you I yelled back.

like the blinking of your eyes she was gone.

An hour and 30 minutes later.

I saw the biggest city through the trees.

I had ever seen in real life.

Before I had only seen this place on a post card that Macy Gran and Papa

Jim had sent me.

It looked so much bigger in person it was huge.

Were here I called out yeah mom look I said there is the city of Cooly.

She smiled yes there it is she replied.

When the train came to a stop we stood up and walked to the exit.

Mom handed the ticket master our tickets.

Thank you Miss said to the ticket master you have a nice

day I hope you like it here.

Yes thank you mom told him. We walked down the steps.

I stretched that feels so much better I said.

Mom smiled I'm glad you fell better.

We walked out of the train station.

We were greeted by a man holding a sin that read

Lora and Lily Moon.

Here we are I called out a man chuckled

and stepped out of the longest car I had ever seen.

My mouth fell opened.

What is that I asked quickly. Its called a limo said the

man who stepped out of the car.

A limo I said it is so cool I told him.

Good I'm glad you like it he said your going to accompany

me in it as we take you to you destination.

I smiled and said really that's netter-musketeer.

The man who was the driver of the limo put are bags in the

Trunk of the long car.

Then he walked over to the door and said let me

open that for you.

Mom sat down in the limo first.

I climbed in second.

Then the man with the black tux climbed in last.

We all ready to go asked the man in the black tux.

Mom nodded her head and I said, yes sir.

He chuckled again and then said driver take us to

_**5210 North Main Street... **_

The driver replied yes sir Mr. Wilmington right away.

We pulled out into traffic went up about two blocks

and took a right and then another right then

a left and one more right hand turn.

We pulled up to the tallest building I had ever seen before.

I looked up when we got out of the limo and my head

started spinning my eyes went cross.

I got dizzy almost fell on my face but I looked down real quick.

This way said Mr. Wilmington we followed him up twenty stairs.

I know because I counted them all the way to the top.

Then we came up to some doors.

It was crazy I saw a door that looked like a bunch of

doors put together and moved in a circle to the right.

I witched people coming in and going out.

You had to time your steps just right. I was a little scared.

I gulped, Mr. Wilmington saw how scared I was so he held out

his hand for me to hold as we walked through the moving doors.

We walked through the lobby and down a hallway.

To some elevators he pushed a button on the wall and it

turned orange and the doors opened.

We walked into the elevator and Mr. Wilmington pushed

the button with the number 6 on it.

It turned orange to and the elevator doors closed we went up

so fast my blood rushed to my head.

_**I got dizzy...**_ it also tickled my tummy I giggled and Mr. Wilmington

chuckled.

The elevator stopped and we got off on the 6th floor.

We walked down a hallway to a door that said Mr. and Mrs. Wilmington

attorneys at law.

We walked in the door and he let go of my hand.

I looked up and saw that a lady was sitting at a desk.

Good morning Mr. Wilmington I dropped off you dry

cleaning and your wife called she wants you to

call her when your able to get some free time to talk.

Thank you Rose he said.

Mr. Wilmington noticed that I had a funny expression on my face.

Lily he called out to me she is my secretary.

She is here to take all my phone calls when I'm not able

to answer them myself.

Rose also does stuff for me that I just have

no time to take care of myself as well.

Alright follow me this way.

No more questions mom said.

OK I told her.

Its quite alright said Mr. Wilmington.

I have a little one of my own he is 10.5 years old and his name is -**Carson-**.

Carson says he wants to be just like his father when he gets older.

He smiled at me and said. For right now.

I giggled, we made our way to a room around the corner.

Mr. Wilmington said right this way and take a set.

In the room there was a table shaped like a half moon.

Five chairs were placed around the round part and one chair in the middle.

A TV with a DVD and VCR player was setting on the shelf.

In the corner was a desk with a man setting at it he had a white mustache.

He kind of looked like the KFC chicken man but fluffy-er.

He was holding books and some papers in his hand.

We all took our sets and Mr. Wilmington said now

lets get started shell we.

Mrs. Lora Moon wife to William Moon

_**"that is my fathers name"...**_ we have brought you here

today to talk about the passing of Macy and Jim Moon.

Also the will they left as well to the wife and

daughter of William Moon the son of Macy and Jim Moon.

To them we leave our three bedroom two bath house with all

the belongings that are inside the house as well.

Also are cars and motor home.

All are stocks and life savings.

Hey mom, yes Lily what is Stocks and life savings.

To put it simple to were you can understand it another

word for money. Oh I said. I was hopping it meant

something more exciting. "_**I whispered under my breath"..**_.

After what seemed like hours of the Adults talking.

Mr. Wilmington stood up.

Alright he said now that were finished discussing everything.

Here is the address of you new home also here are your keys.

To everything that belongs to you that is in the will.

Hope you like it here said Mr. Wilmington.

Oh yeah Lily I almost forgot to tell you about were your house is located.

You are one street over from my house you should come over

to meet my son when you get some free time.

There is also my nephew across the street.

He is the same age as Carson his name is** -Barrett-**.

I also have a nice but she lives in the city before Cooly.

I'm sure the boys would like to meet someone new to play games with.

OK, mom can I go over to Mr. Wilmington's house today

if I get my thing unpacked in time.

I don't know of any reason why you can't she said.

I know what said Mr. Wilmington why don't you two

come over tomarrow for a Barbecue and it also Carson's 11th Birthday so

we will be throwing him a party at our house at 6 o'clock.

We have Barbecues almost every 3rd Saturday why not come he said.

It will give you a chance to meet some of your Nabors.

Also there will be more kids that are Lily's age that

she can get to know and make friends with.

That sounds great said my mother.

Great then its settled said Mr. Wilmington my place

tomorrow for dinner. The address is _**105 City Street**_.

My wife has been so excited she is dieing to meet the two of you.

Macy and Jim have told her so much about you guys.

She will be so ecstatic to meet you for the first time.

But she will act like she has know you since you were

born Lily. chuckled.

Alright see you tomorrow said mom.

OK Lily you ready to go see are new home.

Yes I said, as hipper as could be.

Mom giggled, Mr. Wilmington told us were the

parking garage was so we could get into are new

car and drive it to are new house.

We found the car it had a black top.

The limo driver was there waiting for us.

He popped the trunk and took out our luggage.

Mom popped the trunk to our new car.

He put our luggage into the trunk for us.

Thank you mom replied to him as he closed the trunk.

My plusher he replied back to mom.

Have a pleasant afternoon he told us.

Same to you mom replied back.

Well good bye see you around said the limo driver.

Bye mom and I told him back as he drove away we waved.

The color of our new car was light blue.

Mom unlocked the doors.

Well she said hope in. I said ok here I go.

Mom and I both hoped in the car at the same time.

We both giggled.

Yeah mom said my first sports car.

What's a sports car? Why does the top look so funnie.

I asked, well said mom a sports car is a very expensive car.

The top looks funny because well let me show you she said.

Mom pushed a button in the center conceled and

like magic the top started to move and it folded over.

I could see the sky and everything around us so much clearer.

Wow I said that is the coolest.

I love this car I told mom.

So do I she said. She turned on the radio and we listened

to some hip hop.

Mom I asked her when did you start lisaning to this kind of music.

I have always like hip hop you were never around when

I would listened to the radio.

I'm sorry mom maybe I should pay more attention to you more often hum.

That would be nice but it ok my little Hunny bee.

I know how much you like to explore your Surroundings.

Mom I love you so much thank you for all that you do

for me even though I don't show it.

Sometimes I don't show it but. I'm very thankful for

everything you do for me.

Ahhhh... I love you to but it my job to do all these thing for you.

We giggled and I gave her a hug hey not while I am driving she said.

Oops sorry I said to her.

We finilly pulled up into the driveway of our new home.

Wow it is big for a 3 bedrooms. It should be for having **_-2,000 sq. ft-,_**

she said.

Are house on the farm was no were near the size of this house.

Well mom said lets go take a look at the inside of our new house.

We both smiled at each other and closed the doors to the sports car.

We run to the porch then up the stairs to the front door.

Mom unlocked the door to the house.

We both looked at each other well here we go mom said

you first I told her with a grin.

Mom walked in first I flowed behind her.

Wow its just as I emagend it would be even thow I

had seen pictures of the house that Macy Gran and

Papa Jim sent me in the mail on a Christmas cards.

Well I am going to fine my room mom I said.

I walk down the hall and to the right was my room.

On the left a little ways down the hall was my bath room.

I opened the door to my new bedroom there was so much stuff.

Mom walked up behind me wow she said looks like we

have a lot of work to do.

Guess we better get to work guess so I replied.

Mom found places for some of the stuff that came out of my room.

I looked out the window to the back yard.

There was a storage building in the back Yard.

The back yard was huge it looked like a maze of nothing

but flowers with a fountain that had a water fall right

in the middle of everything.

We took all the stuff that we had no room for outside

and put it in the storage building for safe keeping.

Mom said later when she is able we will have a yard sale.

What's a yard sale? I asked her.

Its something people have to sale there items they do

not need anymore to people that can used it or that need it.

Oh Ok I said.

Then we got my room fixed up the way I wanted.

Its just temporarily tell tomarrow when we can go to a

furniture store and by you some new things for your room.

Like a bed I said.

Yes like a bed for now since we finished your room and

got everything put were you wanted it, its time for bed

We have a big day ahead of us tomarrow.

Alright I told her. She got the couch ready for me as

I brushed my teeth and hair mom put my hair in breads

for me because it was way to long for me to do myself.

Ok kido she said time for every good hunny bee to get

Snug in there hunny comb.

I giggled mom tickled me then kissed my forhead and

tucked me into bed good night she said.

Good night mommy I wisperd back. Off to dream land I fell right to sleep


End file.
